Naruto: rewritten
by roguemage251
Summary: Exactly what the title says, rewriting Naruto in my own style. Naruto has his mother alive and a twin sister but for all that it's worth they might as well not be there.


Minato and Kushina were as happy as they could be, they were now the proud parents of twin siblings, one boy they named Naruto after the hero in Jiraiya's first book and one girl they named Mito after the person who raised and trained Kushina ever since she came to Konoha.

They'd gone home and put both babies in their cribs. Looking down at them the two smiled. "We did it Minato, we survived the war, we helped bring peace even if just temporarily, and now we have our own little family together."

The blond hokage nodded. "We'll be alright from now on, we'll get through anything as long as we have each other."

(Time skip:1 week)

It was sudden and destructive when the greatest and most powerful of the tailed beasts had been summoned in the middle of Konoha by a masked ninja.

As ninja from the rank of chunin and up fought to push the beast from their home and genin led civilians to safety Minato and Kushina fought the summoner together. They eventually tagged him with a contract seal, releasing the nine tailed fox from the mystery assailants hold.

In the end Minato was forced to seal the fox away in his daughter at the cost of his life.

Kushina had both of her children (Mito with a fresh seal on her gut) in her arms as she cried over Minato's corpse. "Why? Why did this have to happen?!"

She sat there crying for hours on end until Hiruzen Sarutobi found her. He helped her up and brought her to the closest temp housing where he promised to help her until she could handle things on her own.

When she finally stopped crying and looked to her kids it was all too clear to her that her baby boy looked like a carbon copy of his father and it hurt to look at him.

(Time skip:4 years)

Hiruzen Sarutobi had retaken the hokage position out of necessity and made the changes that his late successor had planned to make. The ninja academy age of graduation had been bumped up to sixteen, the graduation requirements had been refined to allow for specialist graduates, and shinobi and civilian matters were separated in meetings meaning the civilian council had no power over shinobi business and the shinobi council had no power over civilian business.

The last four years were seen as a decline to many but quickly was shown as a mere bump in the road for the village, all active shinobi were on missions non stop, much of the money was spent on repairs and new material for weapons, graduation rates dropped and drop out rates increased In the academy, etc.

After a while the cash flow steadied out, more students graduated from the academy much more prepared for the life they'd chosen, and the people of Konoha were much better off. Well… all except for one.

Young Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze wasn't like most four year olds, where others like little Mito were running around playing Naruto sat in the shadows, quiet as a mouse and introverted. His home life wasn't great because his mother only ever paid attention to his sister and barely kept him clean and fed. There were times where the elder kage wanted to just take the kids from her but there was always a law or two that kept him from being able to.

(Time skip:4 years)

Eight year old Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was alone in the training grounds behind his mother's house, learning how to use shuriken. Why? Well his mother, like almost everyone else in Konoha had put all of her focus towards his twin sister Mito and completely ignores him except to feed and clothe him.

Both children want to be ninjas so they've been signed up for the academy and Mito is getting training from their mother while he's stuck teaching himself.

A barely audible thump let Naruto know that someone had just jumped down behind him. Turning around he saw the one person he's ever gotten any attention from, Kakashi Hatake, his father's former student.

The silver haired ANBU captain was dressed in casual clothes with a face mask covering everything from the nose down and an eye patch covering his implanted eye. He eye- smiled as he waved to the young boy. "Hello Naruto, what are you doing now?"

Showing his shuriken to Kakashi Naruto pointed to a few targets. "I'm trying to hit the targets but I keep missing."

The silver haired ninja nodded. "I see, show me how you're doing it and I'll give you some pointers kid."

Nodding the blond got into what Kakashi recognized as the beginner throwing stance, looked directly at the first target and threw the bladed projectile.

It was obvious to Kakashi before the eight year old even finished throwing that the shuriken would beer off to the right and miss the whole target. "Your problem is that you're throwing too hard, you wait till your arm is fully outstretched, and your not moving in a fluid enough way. Here, let me show you."

Going and retrieving the thrown shuriken Kakashi showed Naruto the movements in slow motion before doing it for real and hitting the target dead center.

Taking his next shuriken Naruto followed Kakashi's instructions and hit the targets in the third ring. The older ninja nodded. "Not bad at all, it's really good for a beginner just learning the proper movements. Tell you what, I'll teach you a few things, give you pointers here and there but only if you continue to really improve and it will end the moment the academy starts, deal?"

Naruto nodded excitedly. "Deal!"

Kakashi watched as his late sensei's son happily trained his shurikenjutsu and sighed, the boy had been so starved for attention that even a small amount of praise was able to get him happy. "Lady Kushina you're harming your son with your actions. Please change your ways soon for his sake."

(Time skip:4 years)

For the last four years Naruto put his all into every moment of training and academics, completely taking the rookie of the year with no competition besides Sasuke Uchiha, the younger son of the Uchiha clan heads and little brother to the infamous Itachi Uchiha and his sister Mito, he'd even mastered four elemental ninjutsu, two wind, one water jutsu, and one lightning jutsu. His affinity is wind and water but he learned quickly that he could still learn other jutsu at a much slower pace and elemental ninjutsu outside of his element would always be weaker than if someone with the right affinity used them.

The blond boy had done everything in his power to get even a small amount of pride from his mother, maybe some attention here and there but nothing ever came from it but each time his sister made the same accomplishment she'd be praised for it.

Now at twelve years old Naruto was seen by his sensei's as a prodigy, a perfect example of what a young shinobi should be and the only one they'd allow to graduate early if they still could but it wasn't enough to him. He'd always wanted his mother's love and affection but she always ignored him, seemingly avoiding him every chance she got.

Getting dressed earlier than both his mother and sister he left the house as quietly as possible.

His immediate destination was to the academy but he'd been stopped by none other than Sasuke Uchiha. The boy dressed I the usual Uchiha attire and had the same bored expression his whole clan would have plastered to their faces with the rare exceptions like Mikoto who would be kind to anyone she met and Shisui who cracked jokes with others.

Sasuke looked him up and down. "You're Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of the yellow flash himself correct? My father said that I should befriend you do to your skills so what do you say?" He outstretched his hand to shake. "Friends?"

The blond looked to the hand then to Sasuke with disinterest. "I don't do friendships just because someone respects my skill set. Find a reason to really call me your friend then we'll talk."

(Timeskip:4 years)

Sixteen, Naruto was now sixteen years old and a full blown ninja. Within the week of talking with Sasuke the two had become friends and even considered each other brothers. When Itachi had killed everyone in the Uchiha clan Naruto had vowed to join Sasuke in his vendetta and moved into the Uchiha clan compound with him.

The night of the clans massacre caused Sasuke to awaken his sharingan and with Naruto's help he'd been able to fully mature them. (3 tomoe)

They both used the clans library to master different ninjutsu, Naruto learning the Phoenix flower jutsu as his first fire style and a multitude of wind and water style ninjutsu while Sasuke stuck to learning a multitude of fire styles.

The rest of their training had consisted of weapons training, taijutsu, and in Naruto's case fuinjutsu. They learned to use Sais, chains, swords, bows, staves, warfans, kusarigamas, blowguns, kunai, shuriken, senbon, and much more over the last four years.

Now Naruto was dressed in a sleeveless black shirt under a black trench coat that he had a wide array of weapons stashed in, black ANBU style pants with purple streaks down the legs, black combat boots with twin sais hidden in them, and black fingerless gloves with metal plating on the back. He'd tied his brand new forehead protector around his forehead and had unintentionally moved his bangs to frame his face.

Sasuke was dressed similarly but without the trench coat and gloves. Both boys were now on their way to the academy for the team assignments.

**XXX****AN:ok, before anyone reviews and says this is rushed I'm going on record that this was intentional. This chapter was meant from the beginning to be background info central, why? because I'm attempting to set up the rest of the story as best as I can, lay down the ground work as it is.****I really hope you all enjoy this, please leave a review and tell me what you think so far, what the typical length of each chapter should be, and other such things."****for now though this is roguemage signing off.**


End file.
